Battery systems typically used to power electric aircraft produce heat and require cooling. In flight, a lightweight and simple cooling system may be desired due to weight constraints and safety concerns. A cooling system ideal for in-flight conditions may not be capable of ground cooling a battery system to a desired temperature within a desired time frame. A cooling system capable of cooling a battery system rapidly may require bulky cooling agents or a heavy apparatus.